


Heaven

by gleek_runner



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Homophobia, M/M, Sets before The Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Matteusz promised Charlie he would find him.He didn't keep that promise.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my other works for more Marlie fluff (and angst!)

Matteusz is a fool.

He is a fool because he was the only one who believed in a mad man's plans. He was the only one who believed in the Doctor's words. Perhaps it was a childish desire and a part inside him craved the heroism and glory or maybe it was the alien's convincing ways and his ability to just erase any threat by simply waving a screwdriver.

Either way, Matteusz had believed that they were the new heroes this world needed. For the first time in forever, Matteusz had believed that his life would change for the better. Then the truth was confessed and everything turned to dust.

_The truth runs wild_

Not only his life but everyone's had taken a wrong sudden turn. Ram and Tanya had both poured their hearts to the group which also made them the first people to avoid the others at all cost. Whereas April was simply tired.

Charlie, on the other hand, was in the worst case than them all but no one knew any details about that. His emotional trauma aside-Quill had now her own free will back which could never lead to any good.

So yes, Matteusz knew the others weren't doing any better than himself. That thought, however, did not make him feel any better. For all the monstrocities in the world, none could compare to the one he had to faced at the moment.

"I knew you'd come around."

"I missed you so much, fasolka."

_Like a tear down a cheek_

There are two types of parents if one was to judge from that scene. Matteusz's father was looking at him with a sense of pride believing that his son was cured from the decease whereas his mother just held him close to her chest. His mother loved and cherished him the most.

It was as simple as that.

It had costed the most to her when he was kicked out. And it was a mutual feeling because Matteusz too adored his mother.

"Don't ever do this again to me."his mum whispered while tears came streaming down her face. Matteusz smiled as he bent down to reach his mother's height.

_Trying to save face, and daddy heart break_

"Matteusz."

"Just let me hold him for a little longer."his mother cuts his father and continues holding her little boy. She fears-and she knows-that there's a high risk of loosing him if she chooses to let go.

"Karina. That's enough."

The woman lets go of Matteusz and lets him finally face his father clearly. He stands in front of him as intimidating as ever but Matteusz refuses to let the older man scare him. He had faced aliens of many kinds-his father had lost the ability to scare him.

"It's good to have you back."

He knows that if his father leaves it that way, then everything could go back to normal. As if Charlie never came. A part of him, however, curses himself for giving up. No, Matteusz thinks to himself. He did not give up on anyone. Times had changed and he was positive that they would never be fixed. So no, he hadn't given up on Charlie.

But Charlie had given up on him.

(And who could blame him?)

"It's good to be back."he lies because for a big amount of time, that was all he knew.

_I'm lying through my teeth_

"You're done with that boy, right?"

"Yes."

No. He would never be done with him. Come hellfire or highwater.

"Well that's a relief"he begins as he wraps an arm around his son"this was sinister. It was wrong and needed to be stopped."

Matteusz remains silent. His father is craving a reaction. Perhaps this was what he wanted from the start; For Matteusz to break and yell-to confess-just so he could kick him out again. But Matteusz keeps his silence as the most precious thing he has left. He keeps his silence because lies are what make this sadistic world move. Truths, on the other hand, are the grenades who tear each other apart.

He learned that the hard way.

_This voice inside has been eating at me_

It bugs him in many ways. This little situation he had found himself. The fear of falling apart terrified him. The fear of causing any emotional pain to his parents-especially his mother-made his heart ache. But what pained him the most was lying. It's really that simple. He is afraid of loosing what was his right all along. He's afraid of loosing love.

Something utterly unfair because why couldn't Matteusz have this natural right?

Why did Matteusz had to fight for love?

What had he done in his entire life to not deserve it?

Then there was of course the religious paradox which had been keeping him awake for days. Matteusz was never one to follow his faith blindly but truth be told, the future and what was ahead always sent shivers down his spine.

In conclusion; Matteusz was scared and betrayed. Betrayed because he was denied a natural right. Betrayed because he had done nothing wrong but to fall in love. Why was that such a mistake?

_Trying to replace the love that I fake_

_With what we both need_

"I'll make some dinner"Karina began refusing to let her husband continue with his religious ranting"you must be starving, Matti."

"Thank you, mum."Matteusz replies and grabs his small backpack. When he moved out, he had only taken the bare neccessities, maybe a part of him knew that it wasn't going to last. Even though a bigger part hoped that it would.

_The truth runs wild like kids on concrete_

Charlie was a fool.

He was a fool in many ways and he had only now a rather rude awaken. He used to live in an ideal world where everything was blossoming and people loved with every part of their souls. Charlie lived in a world where greed, lies and evil did not exist. Despite Quill's arguements, the Rhodians were fair people.

But even in a perfect system there have to be some losers and winners. Luckily since Charlie was the prince of Rhodia, he was never on the loosing side. Thus why he also saw the world as a rosy dream. Now eventually, his life turned out to be a little problematic compared to the start of it. But even at this unwelcoming planet with miss Quill attached to his side and her constant nagging, Charlie managed to make his life better.

He found friends.

He found Matteusz.

And just like that, he lost everything again.

All thanks to the one thing he had never feared; The truth. They used to teached him that the truth will set him free, that the truth is his biggest ally and that the truth is where the entire universe relies on. Now the truth was out and the universe was collapsing. Oh, if he had a time machine-or the TARDIS-at his disposal, he would go and warn his younger self for the tragedy about to strike. He would shelter himself from the ugly reality and destroy this little safe bubble that others had made for him.

_Trying to sedate my mind in its cage and numb what I see_

Charlie sat on his bed with eyes closed and let himself sink in. He listened to the neighbor's loud music and tried to empty his mind. The more he thought about today's events, the more he would torture himself. That was his punishment for getting attached. Everything and everyone he loved died sooner or later-he should have learned his lesson.

After all, he was an alien unable to understand other planets' customs and traditions. He should have realized it earlier that these people did not have any affection for him. In the end they would tear each other apart for their own personal agendas.

Yet, Charlie loved them and needed them. He was lost. He saw that clearly now. He need an anchor, something to save him. Someone. But he knew this was a luxury he could not afford. So with that in his mind, he tried to focus on something else. Anything really.

_Awake, wide eyed_

Sleep was no longer an available option for him for a number of reasons. First and foremost, miss Quill was sleeping-at least he hoped she was sleeping-in the next room and if she was to wake up... Lets just say it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Apart from that there was his concious which also did not leave him to rest. Charlie had come to terms with it, though. He had been the guiltiest of them all and now the judgement day was just around the corner. He had to be ready. Ready to fight. Ready to win the Shadow Kin but ready to lose everything else. This war would end with him loosing everything.

One way or another.

_I'm screaming at me_

And Charlie was depressed-suicidical even. At least that was what the Internet had informed him. But Charlie begged to differ because people who suffered these sneaky thoughts were actually good. He wasn't good.

He was a monster.

Always had been and sooner or later, he would have to unleash this nature of his or pay the price. In a way Charlie had already lost his planet and people, he wasn't planning on losing his friends too. He wouldn't lose Matteusz.

"The Shadow Kin."he whispers to himself and that releases enough emotion for anyone to understand the end of this sentence. Charlie wants them dead. But he wants them dead by his hand. And genocide is never good, the Doctor himself had claimed that one who commited genocide was a true monster,but that was his deepest and most sinnful desire. Murder the Shadow Kin for the happiness that they stole from him. Perhaps this is what terrifies him the most. He has read books-enough books-to know that the moment he messes up, the moment he lets the monster out, things will go to hell and he will lose everyone.

"You always mess up."he states to himself before hitting the edge of the bed. He lets his fury show for some brief seconds and then squeezes his eyes shut.

_Trying to keep faith and picture his face staring up at me_

It doesn't surprise him that the moment his eyes are closed, Matteusz's face flashes in front of him. He was the only one who kept him going. The light in his darkness. He loved Matteusz with every piece of his soul and unlike the other boy, this didn't scare him. Charlie was afraid of many things but his feelings towards Matteusz weren't in the list. If something, they were the only thing he could rely on. Matteusz made him believe.

He made him feel alive, human and he made him feel good. As if he wasn't a monster. Matteusz saw his true colors and Charlie had missed this more than anyone could imagine. He had missed being loved. And now?

Now he had lost that. Or maybe he never had it and it was just now that the illusion disappeared. Either way, Charlie needed Matteusz to keep breathing. To keep being sane. And it was selfish and not a prince-like behavior but they had reached a point where Charlie could not care less.

He only cared about one thing and one thing only; Keeping Matteusz safe. Even if it meant keeping him away. Without losing a piece of me

_How do I get to heaven?_

Matteusz eats in silence. He eats in silence because sometimes it's words that create the biggest misunderstandings. He eats in silence because he wants to avoid making any sort of conversation with his parents.

"What?"

"I said, there are a bunch of cute girls in your school."

His father repeated once more"Why don't you hang out with any of them?"

"I have enough friends."

"Not that kind."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, now that you're over your phase--"

"My phase?"

"Matteusz, you know that this behavior"his father began uncertain of the words he had to use"this lust, it was not normal. Not good. Satan's work."

"My feelings. You're talking about my feelings."

_Without changing a part of me_

_How do I get to heaven?_

"You wouldn't have gone anywhere with these feelings. A life like that would be meaningless. Why give in the moment for an eternity of torture?"the older man questions bitterly."Why risk Heaven?"

His mother does not say anything but eats her food in silence. Matteusz clenthes his fist. How dare he speak about his feelings like that? Why did he never take his son's opinion and beliefs in account?

"Because I want to be happy."he blurts out without considering the results of his own statement"Why don't you?"

"I want you to be happy, son. Settled down, get married with a nice girl and give me grandchildren."

"It's a good dream. But it's not what I want."

Matteusz's reply is both instant and bitter. He should never be forced to change who he is for someone else. Especially for someone who never appreciated him.

"Parents know best. In a while, what I want will be what you want."

"And what if this never happens? Why should I be miserable in order to keep you happy?"

"You're my son."

"And you're my dad." Matteusz replied uncertain of where this was going. His dad continued eating without answering his question. "You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievable or not, you're still my child and should obey me."

"Matteusz, what your father means is that"his mother looked between them and struggled to find the right words for this situation. She played with her fork before letting a deep breath escape her lips."you should respect him."

"Respect is won."Matteusz told her in return"He has won nothing from me."

_All my time is wasted_

_Feeling like my heart's mistaken, oh_

He packs his stuff quickly as for some reason, he had already everything in his suitcase. A part of him was once more certain that this little perfect family would not last. His father was simply too much of an ass to accept and love his son. His mother did try to stop him and insisted on this being just a phase but Matteusz was done pretending. It wasn't a phase.

It was love.

And he was in love with a boy. The boy. Matteusz was done pretending and he was done feeling scared of what he felt. He was done of feeling guilty for who he loved. The truth was out and he had never felt more relieved. He hugged his mother goodbye and smiled at his father. The man in front of him appeared angry and confused. Matteusz continued smiling.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For setting me free."

_So if I'm losing a piece of me_

_Maybe I don't want heaven?_

Matteusz walks happily while passing random houses. He keeps a happy smile om his face and breaths slowly. He just hopes that miss Quill will still be unconcious. He doesn't want to imagine what will have happened if she isn't. He just wants to find Charlie and hold him until the very end. Hold him until this world and every other disappears. And was he to die, Matteusz really don't care. He only cared about one thing and one thing only; Charlie.

Come Hellfire or highwater, Matteusz was going to die a fighter and with the love of his life in his arms. Not the other way around of course because Charlie was tiny compared to him.

_The truth runs wild_

_Like the rain to the sea_

Charlie waits in silence. He waits for a sign. He waits for the Doctor to come and pick him up. He waits for Quill to wake up and murder him in an instant. He just waits for a change. The truth is out and Charlie doesn't like it. He preffered being lied to. He preffered living in the dark and since he couldn't turn back time, he liked to focus on the future. Only there wasn't any left. Quill would either kill him or force him to use the Cabinet. For him both of these options were the same thing so why should he worry about it?

He let out a deep sigh escape his lips as he stared at Quill sleeping. "At least you won't be alone."

Not that Charlie wanted to be pregnant, it was just that Quill would suddenly wake up and she wouldn't be alone. She would no longer be last of her kind. He, on the other hand, would still remain alone. Why was he always alone? He had been a good and noble young prince, yet everything was turning against him. It seemed unfair. All thanks to truths that needed to stay hidden.

_Trying to set straight the lines that I trace to find some relief_

Charlie thought of his friends again. He thought of his boyfriend-or ex because why would Matteusz want to be with him after what happened-and tried to keep positive. He imagined them having a good life. A life without him. It was an anchor for him. He felt good as he imagined them being happy. That dream was of course long gone but maybe someday-after Charlie was gone-they would be happy again. They deserved to be happy.

_This voice inside has been eating at me_

He stood up and made his way to his own bedroom. It was late already and he needed to gather strength. Self loathing was a tiring job. He tapped his foot against the wooden floor and heard it constantly creaking. He found the sound soothing. He find it calming and then again, frusturating. The sound reminded him of Rhodia. He reminded him of loss. Creaking meant breaking.

"It's your fault."he whispers to himself and fights the tears that are to come. He holds himself tightly because no one is there to do it for him. Once again he's alone.

(It's your fault, he thinks again but even this voice is tired of fighting.)

Always alone.

_Trying to embrace the picture I paint_

_And colour me free_

He keeps a key to the house under the mat. Matteusz thinks it's too naive and a bit foolish but he can't help feeling relieved that the key is still there. He unlocks the door quietly and makes his way upstairs. He passes Quill's room first. She is curled up in the corner of her bed and if one was to see her, perhaps, he would pity her. Matteusz felt too his heart aching a little.

At least she still hadn't woken up. Matteusz continued moving until he found his prince looking emptier than ever. Charlie looked utterly devasted and Matteusz just wished he could hold him.

"Hey." Charlie doesn't understand what happened. He doesn't question it either. He just stares at Matteusz as if his entire existance started making sense. Then fear hits him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He counts to fifteen and prays that Matteusz will still be in his room.

_So I'm counting to fifteen_

_Counting to fifteen, counting to fifteen_

He's there. He's there but Charlie feels like he isn't there and he's somewhere else. Get it? No? Well, neither did he but suddenly everything felt so unrealistic to him. But Matteusz was there. He was in his room and that was all that mattered. He leaves everything fall down and runs to him-his arms wrapped around the taller boy.

"Please don't leave me again."

"I would never dream of it."he whispers and kisses the top of his head"I love you. That's the only truth you need."

_The truth runs wild_

_Like a tear down a cheek_


End file.
